Old Photographs
by cupcakexmonster
Summary: " After all these years , you kept it ? " Cece x Deuce ;;


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story, except the writing. I also own the necklace used in this story and Dr. Dre headphones. ;)**

**Inspiration: WRITERS' BLOCK. I had to go on a prompt site, and I found an idea to use 3 random objects to include in a story. Which, I might do from now on… The random objects I picked, from 3 different places in my house, are: a necklace, an old photograph, and a textbook. Can you find them? :)**

" **Grazie ! Goda di ! " ;] **

**-;;-**

Cece Jones and one of her best friends, Rocky Blue, walked up to their dark tyrian lockers to get their textbooks.

"Hey Cece, isn't today a special day for you and Deuce?" Rocky smirked, knowing that today was the day that Cece and Deuce Martinez met. Cece had a big crush on Deuce for a long time. Since the third grade, to be exact.

"Rocky!" Cece slapped her friend's arm, playfully. "Today isn't that big of a deal… I mean, so me and Deuce met this exact day on the playground in Kindergarten… Psh, so? No big deal…" Cece started to rub her arm, awkwardly.

"Are you sure?" Rocky raised an eyebrow. "Because today sounds pretty important!"

Cece glared at her friend, " I wonder how far I can _drop-kick _you right now…" As she saw two, specific, blonde twins walking into the hallway, it was Cece's time to smirk. "Come on, what's the deal with you and Gunther?"

They closed their lockers. Rocky blushed, "What are you talking about?"

"You don't think I see you staring at him during Lunch?" Cece asked. "You must think I'm really dumb!"

Rocky rolled her eyes. "Are you kidding me? No one thinks that."

"Rocky!"

"Whatever!" Rocky snickered as she saw Deuce walking over.

Cece tilted her head. "What are you laughing at?" She said, as she turned around. "Oh…" She murmured as her cheeks flushed.

Deuce smiled at the two of them. " Hey Rocky, Hey Cece," He grinned bigger when he said Cece's name. He had liked Cece for what seemed like forever. They had been friends since Kindergarten, and he told himself that today would be the day he asked her out. No matter what happened.

"Hey Deuce!" The inseparable best friends (Cece and Rocky, obviously) said in unison.

"Hey Cece, um… Here… Since today was the day we became friends, I thought why not give you a present." He scratched the nape of his neck. He hadn't given much thought to what he would say when he gave her the present.

"Thanks, Deuce!" She hugged him.

"It's a necklace… Open the case…" He smiled nervously. 'What if she hates it? Oh god, I would die…' Deuce thought.

She opened the black velvet case that concealed the necklace, and her eyes widened. "This is beautiful, Deuce! Where'd you get it?"

He smiled in relief, "I got it in a jewelry store when I went to visit my aunt."

The necklace had a lot of pearls and was covered in Australian opals, moonstones, and Swarovski crystals. The necklace had a silver plated wire on it.

"Thanks, Deuce. It means a lot!" Cece smiled, putting on the necklace. "Oh! Which reminds me, I got you a present, too…" She rummaged through her messenger bag and produced a box.

"Oh my god! Dr. Dre headphones?" He stared in awe at the box. "How were you able to buy this? These cost more than a hundred bucks!"

"I bought it using my paycheck from Shake it Up! Chicago…" She beamed, glad that he enjoyed her gift.

"Thanks, Cece! How did you know I've wanted this?" He questioned.

"I knew how much you liked to collect and use headphones, so I decided to buy you these when I saw them in a store because I didn't think you had it already…" She reddened.

"Thanks!" He smiled at the box.

The bell chimed loudly, interrupting their conversation. The day went by quickly, and, soon, Cece found herself sitting on the steps of her apartment. Looking at an old photograph. In the background, soft jazz music was played by a saxophone. She was so lost in thought, remembering the exact moment in time that was frozen in the photograph, she hadn't noticed a curious Deuce looking over her shoulder.

"Hey, Cece, what are you looking at?" Deuce interrupted her trance. Cece looked, startled, and glanced back at Deuce.

"It's nothing…" She responded, tersely. She tried to shove the picture in her bag, but Deuce swiftly took the picture out of her hand.

He stared at the picture, slowly, and mumbled, "After all these years, you kept it?"

The photograph was taken by Cece's mother, Mrs. Jones, on Cece's fifth birthday. It had been a picture of Deuce and Cece sitting side by side on swing sets. Both of them had a copy of the picture. Deuce was surprised that Cece kept it all these years.

She nodded with a panicked smile. 'Oh, no, this isn't good…' The brunette girl sensed.

That wasn't the case. "That's cool… Hey, um, Cece? Can I ask you something?" Deuce asked tensely, preparing for rejection.

"Sure! What is it?" Cece tilted her head, inquisitively.

"Um, I was wondering if you wanted to on a date at the Olive Pit…" He replied, nervously. He straightened himself up, and he stated confidently, " I mean, I don't think you realize this, but I'm kind of adorable." He gestured to himself.

"Haha, I have noticed…" She smiled. "And, um…" She blushed, realizing what he asked. "I – You – Um… Yes!" She hugged the surprised, thirteen-year-old boy.

Slowly, he wrapped his arms around the brunette girl. If people were staring at the two, Cece and Deuce didn't notice. But of course, good times have to end. They ended their hug, and smiled at each other.

"See you at six," He smiled, kissing Cece's forehead lightly, "Bye, Cece." He walked to his house to go pick up some things and get ready, but he didn't forget to look back at her and smile.

She smiled and waved back at him. Then realization dawned on her, 'Oh my god! Deuce just asked me out! And, he just kissed my forehead! Oh god… I need to get ready!'

Cece quickly went up to her apartment room and got dressed. She smiled and took the photograph out again, while she subconsciously twiddled her new necklace.

Whispering, she said, "This is going to be the best night of my life!"

**-;;-**

**Random Facts:**

**1) I used Australian opals for the necklace because Cece's real actress: Bella Thorne was born in October. And, the October birthstone is Opals.**

**2) I was uploading this story, while I was watching 'Wizards of Waverly Place' and guess who was there? Bella Thorne playing Max's girlfriend. Awesome timing. XD**

**3) I would really love somebody to review! PLEASE? :) **

" **Grazie per lettura ! Prego review ~ "**


End file.
